Un mariage, des souvenirs
by Emnalye
Summary: C'est le grand jour pour notre ami Harry qui se marie. Il se met alors a se remémorer certains de ces souvenirs. Avec en prime des journalistes plus qu'envahissant et une tonne de Weasley.
1. Une matinée sous le signe de la bonne hu

_J'avais cette histoire dans la tête depuis un moment alors voilà._

_J'espère que vous apprécierait. Bonne lecture._

Précision: Les persos ainsi que le monde des sorciers appartient a notre cher JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7. Cette fic ce situe 1 an après la bataille finale.

Info sur les persos: Harry et Ron sont devenus aurors, Hermione est à la tête du département de régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques et enfin Ginny vient de terminer ses études.

* * *

**UN MARIAGE, DES SOUVENIRS.**

Chapitre 1: Une matinée sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

En ce beau matin du 24 juillet 1999, le Terrier était en effervescence. En effet, i était à peine 9h mais tout devait être prêt à 15h pour célébrer, deux ans plus tard après le premier, un second mariage de la famille Weasley.

Le plus dur à faire n'était pas la préparation du mariage mais le mariage en lui-même. Car malgré toute les précautions prise pour garder ceci secret, il y avait eu une fuite, car certaines personnes non invités ainsi que des journalistes eux aussi non-invités avait été prévenus qu'aujourd'hui on célébrait le mariage du sauveur du monde magique Harry Potter. Bien sur la mariée n'était nul autre que Ginny Weasley qui réalisait enfin son rêve depuis ses 10ans.

Et c'est donc dans cette joyeuses cacophonie que commence le mariage le plus médiatisé de l'histoire.

Il était donc 9h lorsque la matriarche de la famille fit lever tout le monde au Terrier ce qui veut dire Bill et Fleur, installé dans la chambre des jumeaux, Charlie et Percy eux dormaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry, tout les 4 calfeutrait dans la chambre de Ron et dans la chambre de Ginny reposait Hermione et Ginny.

Pendant qu'Hermione montait le plateau-repas du petit-déjeuner à Ginny dans sa chambre, car il était de coutume que les deux époux ne se voient pas avant la cérémonie, Mr Weasley alla chercher le mage de cérémonie.

Les garçons eux étaient descendus manger, Fleur ayant préférée aller aider Hermione à préparer Ginny. Elle fut bientôt suivi par Molly. Il ne resta alors plus que les garçons.

"Alors Harry, pas trop nerveux?" Demanda Bill.

"Non, pas pour le moment, pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'inquiet ce sont les journalistes qui ont l'air bien décidé à venir s'imposaient à mon mariage." Répondit Harry.

"Alors là, tu n'a pas à t'en faire." Assura Fred.

"Nous leur réservons une petite surprise." Fit George.

"C'est un nouveau produit de votre magasin?" Demanda Ron.

"Oui et non, nous venons juste de l'imaginait pour Harry." Répondit George.

"Cette invention nous est venu à l'esprit après..." Enchaîna Fred.

"...ce léger incident lors de sa dernière sortie en public."

"Que c'est t-il passé?" Demanda Charlie.

"Et bien voit-tu, cher frère, notre très cher ami..." Répondit Fred.

"...bientôt beau-frère..." Continua George.

"...a décidé..."

"...dans un élan de galanterie..."

Harry rougit légèrement tandis que les autres commencèrent à se payaient légèrement sa tête.

"...d'accompagner notre charmante sœur a sa remise de diplôme..."

"...qu'elle a d'ailleurs brillamment réussi..."

"...qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs..."

" ...Pas nous." Dirent d'une même voix Fred et George.

"Bon, vous n'allez pas y passer la journée là-dessus non plus!" Dit impatiemment Percy.

"Notre Perce serait-il mécontent que nôtre jeune sœur est eu de bien meilleur résultat à ses ASPICs que les tiens." Demanda sournoisement Bill.

"Non, j'en suis au contraire très fière d'elle mais pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi, elle n'a pas arrêtée de nous rabattre les oreilles avec." Fit Percy.

"Oui je m'en souvient très bien, d'ailleurs c'est sûrement la première fois ou voir Harry et Ginny s'embrasaient ne me dérangeaient plus. Au contraire même j'en venait jusqu'à le souhaiter pour qu'elle se taise." Annonça Ron.

Tout le monde rient de bon cœur devant cette déclaration car si il y avait bien un Weasley qui avait été le plus dur à convaincre sur leur relation, c'était bien Ron. Car même s'il a acceptait leur relation, il continuer à tourner la tête lors des signes d'affection entre les deux tourtereaux.

"Peut-on maintenant revenir sur ce qui c'est passé au ministère." Demanda Charlie.

Comme Fred et George étaient toujours incapable de parler tellement ils riaient, ce fut Bill qui raconta, seul témoin de la scène avec son père Harry et Ginny.

"Comme je l'ai déjà raconté aux jumeaux, Harry et Ginny venaient d'arriver au ministère pour prendre le diplôme de cette dernière. Ils avaient à peine poser le pied dans l'Atrium, qu'ils furent assaillit par toutes les personnes présente. D'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai vu, il y en a même qui se battait pour pouvoir lui serait la main; La pauvre Ginny fut vite séparé de Harry. Mais côté positif cela lui a permit de prendre plus vite son diplôme. Elle fila après avec Harry, en ayant au préalable lancer quelque sorts de son cru, sans nous attendre." Raconta Bill.

"Et encore ce n'est rien comparé à St Mangouste. Au Ministère, les personnes voulaient simplement me serrer la main où me toucher tout le contraire de l'Hôpital. Au départ tout allait bien, Ginny était aller passer son examen d'entrée et moi je regarder un de mes dossier d'Auror que j'avais amener en entendant. Mais voilà, lorsque je me suis installé pour commencer ce travail, une des infirmière m'a reconnue et s'est carrément jetée sur moi ce qui a très bien sure ameuter toutes les autres infirmières. C'était l'horreur elle voulaient toutes m'embrasser." Raconta Harry.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût en repesant à cette épisode.

"Et comment tu t'en es sortit cette fois." Demanda Ron.

"Ginny est arrivée et leur a balancé un bon coup de poing sur leur visa?" Espéra Charlie.

"Non pas tout à fait quelqu'un est bien arrivé pour me tirer de là mais ce n'était pas Ginny." Annonça Harry.

"Ah bon? Et qui est cette âme charitable?" Demanda Charlie.

"Rogue." Dit calmement Harry.

"Quoi." Dirent tout les Weasley.

"Oui vous avez bien entendu, c'est Rogue et je peut vous dire que c'est bien la première fois ou je suis content de le voir." Déclara Harry.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry n'écouta plus la conversation. Il se replongea plutôt dans ses souvenirs et plus précisément a la confession de Rogue.

_La bataille finale s'était achever depuis deux jours..._

* * *

_Non ne me tuez, promis la suite très bientôt avec au programme les confession de notre cher ex-professeur de potions._

_Biz._

_En attendant la suite des reviews me combleront de joie._

_Emnalye._


	2. Confessions de Rogue

_Coucou alors voilà la suite tant entendu de ma fic. Bonne lecture._

Précision: Les persos ainsi que le monde des sorciers appartient a notre cher JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7. Cette fic ce situe 1 an après la bataille finale.

_Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Continuez cela me fait chaud au cœur._

_Je précise aussi que ceci est un HP/GW et non un HP/SR car on m'a posé la question dans une review alors voilà._

* * *

Chapitre 2: Les confessions de Rogue

_La bataille finale s'était achevée depuis 2 jours lorsque Harry apprit peu après son départ de l'infirmerie, que son ex-professeur venait de se réveiller._

Il retourna donc à l'infirmerie car il devait comprendre certaine choses. Surtout le fait que Rogue, un mangemort qui avait toute la confiance de Voldemort du à l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore, lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie en prenant un sort étant destiné à Harry. Rogue, bien que mal en point fut heureusement (ou malheureusement sa dépend des personnes) encore en vie. Il resta simplement deux jours dans un état proche du coma.

Lorsque Harry arriva à l'infirmerie, il se dirigea directement vers le lit de Rogue en faisant gaffe de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres patients et visiteurs, évitant ainsi l'habituelle foule pour le saluer ou le féliciter. Et accessoirement cela lui permit ne pas se faire virer de l'infirmerie.

"Potter, je m'attendait à votre visite, mais pour une fois vous avez de l'avance. Je pensais ne pas vous voir avant plusieurs heures pour éviter la foule."

"Vous devez alors savoir pourquoi je suis venu si vous m'attendiez? Non?"

"Oui je sais et... Qu'avez-vous donc a regardé autour et à scruter cette infirmerie Potter? Vous attentez-vous a trouvé des journalistes pour célébrer votre victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres? Cela expliquerez votre avance sur l'heure que je pensais. Aussi prétentieux que votre père."

Harry lui lança un regard noir et lourd de sens.

"Mon père n'était pas prétentieux, (même s'il savait très bien que c'était faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contredire Rogue) pour le reste vous savez très bien que c'est faux. Je m'attendez tout simplement à voir des aurors ou des personnes de l'ordre à votre chevet pour vous gardez. car ne l'oublions pas vous avez tué de sang-froid le professeur Dumbledore."

"En effet, je ne le nie pas."

"Il manquerait plus que sa."

Rogue continua comme si de rien n'était.

"Mais j'ai fourni les preuves de mon innocence sur cette affaire il y a 1 heure a peu près."

"Innocent? INNOCENT!! VOUS L'AVEZ ASSASSINE!! ET VOUS NE LE RECONNAISSAIT MÊME PAS? VOUS N'ETES QU'UN LÂCHE!!

Bien sur dire que personne ne l'avait entendu aurait été un sacré euphémisme car non content d'avoir fait tourné toute les têtes de l'infirmerie vers lui (petite précision ils avait bien sur plaquer leur mains sur leurs oreilles pour ceux qui pouvait. Les autres devront seulement prolonger leur séjour pour cause de surdité.), il avait réussi a ameuter tout, j'ai bien dit TOUT le château sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Hélas cette exploit, un tout nouveau don pour notre héros, restera inconnu au yeux du monde. En effet cette exploit ne sera jamais répertorié dans le grand livre des records, donc pas la peine de vous jeter corps et âme sur le livre.(NdA/ Réservez plutôt cela pour le HP7 en version française faites simplement gaffe à ne pas le déchirer, c'est ZE book).

Ils avaient bien sur tous reconnus leur héros mais étrangement aucun ne se jeta sur lui. Les uns étant occupé à retrouver leur ouies disparue, quelque uns restèrent encore figé sur place ne comprenant toujours pas et les autres, ceux ayant toute leurs facultés auditives ne firent comme si de rien n'étaient, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller se jeter sur un homme qui avait l'air un chouya en colère.

Rogue lui ayant pratiquer pendant toute sa vie l'art de rester impassible reprit sa conversation sans plus.

"Je ne vous permet pas Potter! Je ne suis pas un lâche! Vous ne connaissez même pas toute l'histoire."

"ET BIEN ALLEZ-Y, dites la moi donc votre véritable histoire."

"Très bien mais ne me coupez pas dans mon histoire."

"OK."

"Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas des masses, je vais commencer par le début. Ainsi vous comprendrez mieux mon geste envers vous lors de la bataille."

Harry hocha simplement la tête et attendit la suite.

"Lors de mon entré à Poudlard, je me fit bien vite des ennemis(1), que vous connaissez très bien (long regard appuyé du professeur à son élève) ainsi que des amis, (regard incrédule de Harry), oui Potter, j'avais des amis et pas seulement dans m maison. Une de ces amis était Lily Evans. (regard abasourdi de Harry) Oui, vous avez bien entendu votre mère et moi étions amis depuis la 1re année. Elle était un peu comme moi (regard horrifié de Harry que Rogue ne tient pas compte), elle était douée en potion presque autant que moi, trouvait la bibliothèque comme sa deuxième maison, se cultivait énormément sur la magie et enfin elle exécrait Potter autant que moi voire quelque fois même plus. cependant cette relation resta caché car aucun de nous deux voulait voir les regards de nos maisons sur nous.

Cette amitié dura 5 long années, j'ai perdu son amitié a la fin de notre 5ème année lors des épreuves de BUSEs. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de préciser pourquoi"

"Oui, ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en souviens."(NdA/ Pour ceux que non, voir HP5 page 726-727 pour l'édition Gallimard).

"Bien. Suite à cela elle ne m'adressa plus la parole et je la comprenait parfaitement, je l'avais insulté pour la première fois et de la pire insulte qu'il soit. La 6ème année se passa comme sa elle m'évita tout le long et je ne fis rien pour y remédier. Lors de la 7ème, je voulais remédier à cela mai ce ne fut plus possible elle s'était tournée vers Potter et je n'eut plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler. Plus tard, je devint mangemort et plus tard encore, j'entendis une prophétie, celle que je suppose vous connaissez?"

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'en a en effet parlé de cette prophétie"

"Bien sure, je n'entendit que le début de cette prophétie que je rapporta au seigneur. Mais cela lui a suffit pour conclure que c'était de vous qu'il s'agissait. J'avais entendu parler du mariage de vos parent et je demanda ( regard de Harry l'air de dire c'est pas plutôt supplia) au maître d'épargner la vie de Lily. Pour moi, cela pourrait sonner comme un pardon. Hélas je comprit très vite que le seigneur des ténèbres la tuerait s'il le fallait. Je suis donc allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, qui après avoir entendu toute mon histoire me fit rentrer au sein de l'ordre comme espion, il me donna par la même occasion le poste de professeur des potions pour mieux faciliter les contacts, le seigneur, lui croyant que je jouais l'espion pour lui. Vos parents sont mort quelque temps après cela. Et j'oublia toute l'histoire avec Lily. Ce ne fut que lorsque vous arrivâtes à Poudlard que toute cette histoire remonta en moi. Je me fit donc promettre à moi-même de vous éviter tout danger à Poudlard pour Lily, aie-je besoin de préciser que j'ai royalement échouer (petit sourire innocent de Harry), mais aussi de vous haïr en raison de votre père. C'est donc pour cette promesse que j'ai prit ce sort vous étant destiné. Bien ceci répond à votre présence ici.

Quand à Dumbledore, celui-ci aller de plus en plus mal à cause de sa brûlure à la main et de ces effets secondaire, il allait donc mourir sous peu. C'est lorsqu'il apprit la mission du jeune Malefoy et mon serment inviolable envers Narcissa, sa mère, qui stipuler d'aider ou de mener à bien sa mission, tuer Dumbledore, à sa place s'il ne pouvait pas, que Dumbledore eut l'idée de se faire tué par moi. Car nous savions tout deux qu'il ne réussirait pas. S'en suivit alors une dispute violente entre nous deux auquel il me força à me promettre de le tuer et de vous aider à mener à bien votre mission. En haut de la tour il me vit un moment hésiter, c'est alors qu'il me supplia... Voilà Potter, vous savez maintenant toute l'histoire."

Harry en était resté abasourdi car il savait que même si ne voulait pas l'admettre ceci était vrai et correspondait. La dispute que Hagrid avait entendu, le ton suppliant de Dumbledore, l'aide anonyme à la recherche des Horcruxes et toute ces choses bizarre qui les avaient grandement aidés durant leur mission.

_Harry avait donc fini par accepter "l'innocence" de Rogue. Il avait aussi finit par comprendre que derrière ce masque froid qu'arborait son ex-professeur se cacher une personne bouleversé par le destin et la fatalité._

"Harry! Harry, tu nous écoute?" Demanda Charlie.

"Oh désolé, j'étais ailleurs." Répondit Harry.

"On avait remarqués. Mais à quoi pensez-tu?" Fit Ron

"Ou à qui?" Dit Bill avec un jolie sourire sur le visage.

"Sa c'est facile! Sûrement à une jeune fille rousse..." Annonça Fred.

"...qui est en train de se préparer dans sa chambre..." Suivit George.

"...de plus, elle est notre sœur..."

"...que tu aura toute entière pour toi ce soir..."

"...avec sûrement un jolie déshabillé qui en dira long sur..."

"STOP! Non mais sa va pas de dire sa sur Ginny!" Coupa Ron.

"Ronald a tout fait raison, c'est de notre sœur que vous étés en train de parler." Ajouta Percy.

"C'est pour sa qu'on compter sur vous pour nous arrêter." Dit Fred.

"En tout cas ça n'a pas déplut à certain." Fit George.

George montrait Harry qui arborait une jolie teinte rouge cramoisi qui rendrait jaloux une écrevisse s'étant au préalable dorer la pilule au soleil.

"Bon, on pourrait parler d'autres choses." Déclara Harry ayant réussi a reprendre contenance pendant que les autres s'étouffer toujours de rire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent du bruits dans les escaliers. C'était Hermione, Fleur et Mrs Weasley qui étaient redescendu préparer le déjeuner. Car en effet, les garçons sans s'en rendre compte avaient parlés pendant plus de deux heures.

Ginny, elle ne se montrait toujours pas car son futur mari ne devait jamais voir sa fiancée le jour du mariage avant la cérémonie chez les sorciers.

"Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts pour 14heures précis. Afin d'accuellir les invités convenablement." Annonça Mrs Weasley à la petite assemblée.

"De toute façon il n'y en n'a pas tellement." Fit Harry.

"Sauf si on compte les journalistes et invités surprises alors là il devient impossible de les compter." Dit Bill.

"En parlant des journalistes..." Annonça Fred.

"...et des visiteurs indésirable..." Ajouta George.

"...il serait temps d'aller les nourrir n'est-ce pas Forge..."

"...tout a fait Gred."

C'est donc sur ces mots qu'ils sortirent de la maison, avec dans les mains deux grands plateaux remplit d'amuse-gueule, tout sa avec sur leur visage un énorme sourire made in Fred et George et sous les yeux incrédule des autres personnes présente dans la cuisine.

* * *

_(1)Les ennemis de Rogue sont pour ceux qui ne le savent ou n'ont pas compris sont les maraudeurs et particulièrement James Potter et Sirius Black._

_Finie la suite bientôt normalement vers Jeudi si tout va bien._

_Au chapitre suivant: Une salle de bain, un nouveau souvenir, un sort de confusion, un idiot tout mignon, un lac et un arbre. Voilà vous êtes renseigné._

_Bisous et au chapitre suivant_

_En attendant une petite review Please._


	3. Déclarations

_Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eut quelque problèmes avec le site. Mais tout est arrangé. En tout cas voici la suite, alors bonne lecture. _

Précision: Les persos ainsi que le monde des sorciers appartient a notre cher JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7. Cette fic ce situe 1 an après la bataille finale.

_Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Continuez cela me fait chaud au cœur._

* * *

Chapitre 3: Déclarations 

A 13h, les garçons montèrent se préparer car même s'ils adoraient critiquer les filles pour se préparer des heures à l'avance et eux n'avoir besoin que de un quart d'heure. Là c'était différent vu qu'il étaient 8 garçons à utiliser une même salle de bain vu que les filles utilisaient celle des parents Weasley.

Harry, lui, attendait son tour pour la salle de bain. En effet même s'il était le marié cela n'a pas empêcher les jumeaux de se précipitait sur son accès en premier et de s'y enfermaient. (Pas comme sa! Chacun leur tour! Voyons! Vous avez vraiment un esprit vicieux!).

En entendant donc son tour, Harry repensait à la chance qu'il avait, Voldemort était définitivement mort, les Mangemorts étaient pratiquement tous à Azcaban, il avait des amis génial et fidèle et qu'il l'ont d'ailleurs prouver à plusieurs reprises. Les Weasley, eux, constituaient sa famille de cœur et bientôt sa famille d'adoption. Et il avait Ginny, la femme qu'il aimait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle.

_Harry venait de quitter l'infirmerie, ou il avait un échange vocal avec Rogue, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il vit Ron et Hermione l'un en face de l'autre. Il s'approcha alors d'eux en écoutant leur conversation._

"Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Dit Ron.

"Je m'en suis doutée vu la vitesse à laquelle tu m'a amené loin de ta famille." Répondit sarcastiquement Hermione.

Harry s'était figé à l'écoute de Ron. Il se demandait si Ron allait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et lui déclarer son amour. Il se décida pourtant à écouter la suite étant trop curieux au déplaisir de ses amis. Il se cacha alors dans le coin d'un des couloirs adjacent tout en étant assez près pour ne pas manquer une miette de la discussion.

"Tu te souviens de ce sort de semi-confusion que les jumeaux ont lancés sur moi?" Demanda Ron.

"Oui je m'en souviens" Fit Hermione tout en rougissant.

"Eh bien, tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas totalement faux. Certes j'étais sous l'influence de ce sort dont la moitié de mes paroles étaient des absurdités. Mais... enfin je... j'étais trop timide pour te l'avouer mais maintenant je comprend à présent que c'était stupide. Non ne m'interrompe pas, laisse moi finir. J'étais stupide, idiot même. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris et je veux que tu sache que... que vivre sans toi m'est impossible. Car la vie sans toi n'est rien. Sans toi je me sens plus idiot encore. mais quand tu es là près de moi c'est comme si une partie de moi revivait et qui essaye de briller à tes yeux0 Je ne suis certes pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent mais avec toi je me sens bien. Parce que sans tes yeux je suis aveugle, parce que sans tes mots je suis perdu. Parce que... je... parce que je t'aime Hermione." Déclara Ron tout en fixant Hermione de ses yeux.

Harry était resté cloué sur place et il n'aurait su qui de Hermione ou de lui avait gagné le concours de retenir son souffle. Car si Hermione avait arrêté de respirer du à la déclaration d'amour de Ron que dieu seul sait combien de temps elle attend ce moment. Harry, lui c'était la déclaration, car même maladroite, elle représentait Ron et admirait tout son courage pour s'être lancé. Même s'il avait mis 7 ans à rassembler ce courage. De plus il était vraiment content pour eux car pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Hermione répondrait affirmativement à cette déclaration ayant été le confident de ses deux-là sur leur amour.

Il savait qu'il jouait les voyeurs mais maintenant il voulait connaître la réponse de Hermione. Ce qui hélas ne put pas faire car il vit passer au bout du couloir où il s'était caché du couple, une longue chevelure de feu qui se dirigeait, d'après lui, vers le grand hall.

Il laissa donc Ron et Hermione entre eux et leur déclarations et suivit la jeune fille qu'il cherchait.

Il retrouva celle-ci assise en face du lac sous l'ombre d'un chêne. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se mit à penser.

Et si elle avait quelqu'un d'autre, après tout je lui ait car même dit qu'il serait préférable pour elle d'aller voir ailleurs. Non, elle serait avec lui et puis Ron serait venu me le dire. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue me voir à l'infirmerie?

Elle ne doit plus m'aimer, oui sa doit-être sa après tout, c'est moi qui l'ait quitté, de plus on est partis du Terrier sans le dire à personne alors elle doit maintenant me détester. ou alors elle m'a oubliée, on ne s'est car même plus vu depuis 1an alors son amour pour moi a du changer, elle...

"Harry!" Dit la jeune fille.

Le susnommé n'avait même pas remarquer que plongé dans son monologue intérieur. La jeune fille, c'était tournée vers le château et l'avait aperçut. Il leva la tête vers elle qui s'était relevée et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Il vit dans son regard toutes les réponses à ces questions. Non, elle n'avait personne, non, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, non, elle ne le détestait pas car tout simplement elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait.

Il fit alors une chose qu'il avait déjà faite, il y a un peu plus de 1an et avec plus de monde autour d'eux qu'un vieux chêne. Car même si ce n'était pas la meilleure des déclarations d'amour qui existe envers une l'élue de son cœur. C'est la seule qu'il connaissait et puis c'était comme sa que cela avait commencé entre eux deux.

Alors, il s'approcha d'elle et comme si elle aussi avait lue dans son regard, elle s'approcha de lui.

Et sans qu'un mot fut dit, ils fermèrent les yeux simultanément et s'embrassèrent de façon passionné. Ils mirent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre et ce baiser devint rapidement plus langoureux rattrapant ainsi tout ceux perdu depuis 1an.

Lorsque enfin ils s'arrêtèrent de ne faire que s'embrasser, la nuit était déjà tombé. Ils rentrèrent alors aux château.

_Ils continuèrent leur marche heureux comme deux amoureux retrouvé car même sans un mot, ils savaient qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Ils ne tenaient plus qu'à eux que cela dure longtemps car une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux._

* * *

_Pour info la jeune fille est bien sur Ginny Weasley. Mais si vous avez pensés à quelqu'un d'autre dite le moi car je ne connaît pas beaucoup de personne possédant une chevelure de feu ayant déjà eut une relation amoureuse avec Harry et habitant au Terrier._

_Autre info concernant la fanfic, cette histoire possède 7 chapitres sachez que je suis en pleine rédaction du 5ème chapitre, le chapitre 4 devrait suivre rapidement juste le temps de le tapez sur ordi. _

_Sinon, je suis désolé si ce chapitre vous a paru plus court que les autres mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Ne m'en veuillez pas._

_En attendant une petite review Please._

_Emnalye, votre dévouée serviteuse._


	4. Ginny

_Recoucou, vous allez bien, moi super. Sinon voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais aucune idée de comment nommer ce chapitre alors on ne dit rien dessus OK._

_Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autre enfin vus verrez bien. Alors bonne lecture._

Précision: Les persos ainsi que le monde des sorciers appartient a notre cher JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7. Cette fic ce situe 1 an après la bataille finale.

_Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Continuez cela me fait chaud au cœur._

* * *

Chapitre 4: Ginny

Il était 14h30 et Ginny se trouvait seule dans sa chambre entièrement prête pour son mariage. Son mariage, elle prenait enfin conscience que son rêve de petite fille se réalisait. Elle allait épousée l'homme qu'elle aime, celui qui restera à ses coté toute sa vie, le père de ses enfants et tout sa se réalisait grâce à Harry Potter.

Celui qu'au début elle adulait à cause de sa célébrité, c'est vite transformé en amour profond pour celui qui était devenu au fil des ans un ami puis lors de sa 5ème année, un petit ami et deux plus tard il allait devenir celui qu'on appellerait son mari.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et s'examina pour la centième fois depuis que sa mère, Hermione et Fleur, dont ses relations avec celle-ci s'était grandement amélioré, étaient partis se préparer et accueillir les invités.

Sa robe de mariée était simple tout en étant original. La robe était totalement blanche et était soutenu par le haut qui ressemblait fortement à un corset, seuls les cordons d'un corset traditionnel avait été remplacés par un ruban. Elle était, de plus, agrémentait de deux fines bretelles en dentelle qui avait été mise là plus pour la décoration que pour soutenir la robe.

Le corset se prolongeait par une longue et ample jupe simple. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'au pied cachant ainsi ses chaussures, eux aussi blanche, qui était de simple escarpins d'un talon raisonnable.

Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon sophistiqué mais elle avait laissée quelque mèches libre qu'elle avait bouclée encadrant ainsi son visage. Sa coiffure était maintenue par le diadème de sa tante Muriel et qui retenait par la même occasion le voile de mariée.

Son maquillage quant à lui était tout simple n'ayant fait que l'effort d'accentuer ses yeux bleu.

Se lassant de se contemplait, elle alla regardait par sa fenêtre. Sa fenêtre donnait directement sur les lieux de la cérémonie. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur son fiancé occupait à accueillir les différents invités tout en parlant à Ron et Hermione qui se tenait la main.

Un petit tour d'horizon lui permit de voir ses nombreux frères en charmante compagnie. Tout d'abord Bill qui se tenait avec sa femme Fleur à une des tables du banquet. Plus loin vers la piste de danse, elle vit son autre frère Charlie qui parlait avec animation à une Luna aussi enthousiaste que lui, sûrement parlait-ils d'animaux extraordinaires.

Le troisième fils Weasley, qui avait par un miracle retrouvait le chemin de la maison et présentait des excuses à sa famille était accompagné de sa fiancée Pénélope Deauclair. Fred, lui était avec Angelina, George avec Alicia et Lee se tenait avec Katie, tout les 6 discutaient gaiement autour du buffet. Dans un autre coin se tenaient sa mère, Remus et sa toute jeune épouse Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, depuis maintenant 5 mois. Quant au père lui animait avec passion une discussion avec les parents D'Hermione qui étaient venu sous demande de la famille Weasley et ainsi faire connaissance avec leur future belle-famille.

Arrivant ensuite à la queuleuleu pour seraient la main d'Harry, venaient tout d'abord Neville et sa grand-mère, puis Seamus tenant à son bras Lavande, Dean avec a chaque bras les jumelle Patil, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fleycher, Tery Boot, Susan Bones, Mandy Blocklehurst, Sally Ann-Perks et pour finir Lisa Turpin. En clair tout ceux de l'année de Harry sauf les Serpendard. De son année, il n'y avait que Luna et Kate, deux amies de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'endentais mieux que celle de Gryffondor qui lui vouaient une jalousie s'en borgne. Elle eut une pensée pour Colin qui n'avait pas survécu à la guerre tout comme beaucoup, mais ce fut le seul adolescent à être mort durant la bataille finale.

Il y avait bien sur regroupait entre eux certains professeur de Poudlard, Hagrid et le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

Elle laissa de nouveau son regard vagabondait, puis il se posa de nouveau sur Harry et c'est ainsi qu'elle laissa ses souvenirs remontait en elle surtout celui d'un beau jour de Noël dernier.

_C'était le soir du réveillon de Noël. Nous étions tous assis dans le salon se reposant un peu après ce copieux repas préparait par ma mère. Dès le début, je me douta de quelque chose car ma famille ne cessait de lancer des regards insistant à Harry et de sourire rêveur à moi, cependant j'en fit fis et me laissa bercer dans les bras d'Harry._

Les jumeaux dans un coin de la pièce discutaient à voix basse en nous lançant de temps en temps des regards, ce ne fut bien sur que plus tard que j'apprit qu'ils étaient en train de parier sur comment Harry s'y prendrait-il, ils étaient d'ailleurs loin du compte.

Sur un fauteuil Fleur et Bill faisait comme nous et pareil pour les parents installaient dans le dernier fauteuil restant. Eux aussi nous lançaient des regards, mais seule Maman fixait la pendule du salon, ce n'est d'ailleurs que le lendemain qu'elle m'apprit qu'elle attendait minuit, heure à laquelle Harry m'a prouvé qu'il m'aimait véritablement.

Charlie, lui somnolait dans un coin tout en regardant la partie d'échec que jouait Ron et Hermione, ah! C'est deux-là, ils en avaient fallut du temps pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. D'ailleurs d'après les jumeaux qui avait été présents sa avait été Ron qui avait avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille en premier. Ce qui s'en suivit fut tout bonnement incroyable, Hermione tellement heureuse que Ron lui avoue enfin qu'il aime, c'était littéralement jetait sur lui, tombant de ce faite par terre, et l'avait embrassait avec ferveur. Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi que les retrouva ma mère, par terre et s'embrassant comme si c'était la chose la plus essentielle du monde. Les Jumeaux en rigolaient encore.

Enfin Percy, lui, n'était pas là; il fêtait Noël avec la famille de sa fiancée.

Puis les minutes défilèrent et les heures aussi. Et plus minuit approchait, plus Harry commençait à stressé et même quelque fois tremblé.

Lorsque minuit sonna et après avoir criaient tous ensemble Joyeux Noël nous nous échangeâmes nos divers cadeaux. De mes cadeaux, j ne retiens que cette lettre d'Harry, une phrase accompagnait de deux mots.

_Ginny, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es ma vie, mon univers et mon cœur et sans toi je ne serais rien. Harry._

_Retourne-toi._

Ce que bien sur je fis et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Harry un genou à terre et tenant dans l'une de ses main le boîtier avec une magnifique bague, elle est serti de diamant et agrémentait à son milieu d'un émeraude, il m'apprit plus tard qu'elle appartenait à sa mère et que c'était Remus qui lui avait remise.

Devant ce spectacle, il prononça alors la phrase

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous m'épouser"

_Ce auquel je répondit bien entendu OUI, bien fort, bien sonnant. Après m'avoir passé la bague au doigt le reste fut assez confus car je me fit étouffer par mes frères présent, mon père et Hermione, j'eus des bises par une Fleur surexcité et faillit mourir broyer par l'étreinte de ma mère. Je ne retiens cependant que le long Baiser échanger avec Harry._

Perdu dans ce souvenir, elle ne vit ni n'entendit son père venir la chercher pour l'amener jusqu'à l'autel.

Il la regarda quelque instant puis l'appela.

"Ginny, c'est l'heure."

"Oh! Papa, je ne t'avais pas entendu"

"Ce n'est rien. Tu es magnifique ma chérie."

"Merci Papa. On y a?"

Ginny prit alors le bras de son père et avança vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

Elle s'avança alors vers son destin, vers son avenir et tout simplement vers son bonheur.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour le chapitre 5, celui de la cérémonie, je ne sais pas qu'en je le mettrait car il me donne un peu de mal. De plus c'est bientôt la rentré._

_En tout cas, je souhaite une bonne rentré à tout ce qui vont retourner sur le chemin de l'école. Bon courage._

_Et surtout, PLEASE, laissez quelque reviews._

_A+++++++++++_

_Emnalye._


	5. La cérémonie

_Désolé du retard mais les cours ayant repris je n'eut plus aucun moment pour m'occuper de cette fic. Même pendant ces vacances cela à été dur de trouver un moment de répit. Mais aujourd'hui étant mon anniversaire je voulais absolument poster un nouveau chapitre alors voilà. Encore désolé du retard._

Précision: Les persos ainsi que le monde des sorciers appartient a notre cher JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7. Cette fic ce situe 1 an après la bataille finale.

_Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Continuez cela me fait chaud au cœur._

Chapitre 5: La cérémonie

Harry se tenait debout sur l'autel regardant Hermione dans sa robe rouge qui était tenu par des bretelles et qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou. Sa robe était certes simple mais elle était car même jolie, ce que Ron avait remarquait vu la façon dont il la regardait. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à l'autel, la marche nuptial retentit, c'est alors qu'il la vit dans sa robe blanche et au bras de son père, elle tenait dans son autre main un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches. Il la contempla et une seule pensée lui vint "c'est un ange". Il fixa ensuite ses yeux, ses magnifique yeux d'un bleu océan et s'y noya avec délice en faisant abstraction du reste. Seul comptait cette océan.

Sa y est la marche nuptial retentissait, mon père me sourit et nous avançiames. Tout le monde me regarde. Normal, je suis la mariée. Bon on regarde droit devant en faisant gaffe de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma robe. c'est vrai, quoi, sa serait dommage si je me rétamait le long de l'allé devant des plusieurs dixième de personne, non? Je vois Harry, il est superbe dans son costume de cérémonie, il est d'une couleur rouge foncé et lui tombe sur ses chaussures, n'ayant pratiquement pas de col cela laisse entrevoir une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant indomptable mais je pouvait apercevoir un début de coiffage sans succès. Par contre ses yeux était pareil, ils étaient d'un pur éclat émeraude. En fixant ses yeux, je lui sourit, il me répond. Il sait, il me rassure, il a raison. Vu le trac que j'ai, je pourrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et me sauver malgré le faite que je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime. Mon père m'embrasse et me dit qu'il est heureux pour moi. Je m'avance vers Harry. nous nous regardons une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de nous tourner pour faire face au mage de cérémonie.

"Mes cher amis sorciers et sorcières (petit Hum Hum dans l'assemblée.) ... et moldus. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cet homme (il désigne de sa main Harry) et de cette femme (cette fois c'est Ginny) par les liens sacré du mariage.

Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

regard, mais alors vraiment hyper haineux de Mrs Weasley vers l'assemblée, ce regard ne voulait dire qu'une chose: le premier qui parle je l'étripe, le tue, lui fait bouffer ses tripes après les avoir lacérés,( heu, non là j'arrête sinon sa va devenir trop gord).

Aucune personnes ne protesta, pas fou pour un sou d'aller se frotter au foudres légendaires de la matriarche.

"Bon, nous allons donc passer à l'échange des vœux. Miss Weasley, vous pouvez commencer"

Les mains tremblantes, elle donna son bouquet à Hermione, sa 1er demoiselle d'honneur et prit le parchemin que lui tendit Kate, la 2eme.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et lit ses vœux qu'elle avait écrite dessus deux jours auparavant.

"Harry, la première fois que je t'ai vue, c'était à la gare King Cross pour ta première année à Poudlard et dès ce jour là je suis tombé amoureuse de toi et ce sentiment n'a fait que grandir depuis ce jour. seul un point à changé, amoureuse au début de cette célébrité qui t'entourait elle c'est vite transformé en véritable amour pour toi, l'être-humain, pour ce garçon modeste et timide mais avec un tempérament de feu, pour tout simplement ce que tu es. J'ai espérer pendant longtemps que cette amour ne soit pas à sens unique alors, le jour ou tout à commencé entre nous, je me suis cru dans un de ses contes de fée moldu. Et maintenant malgré tout ce qu'on à endurer, je me crois vraiment dans un de ces contes moldu car je suis à l'instant, en train de me marier avec l'homme qui me fait battre mon cœur, me permettant ainsi de vivre. cette homme c'est toi et je t'aime Harry James Potter."

les personnes dans l'assistance étaient tout sourire. D'autres pensaient que ce qu'elle avait dit venait de son cœur car pas un seul instant elle n'avait regardé son parchemin. ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'à force d'écrire ses vœux, elle avait fini par les connaître par cœur. le salon et sa chambre pouvaient en témoigner, ils avaient été remplis de parchemins déchirés, tachés, froissés, mouillés,...

"Merci Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, à votre tour."

Harry, lui malgré toute la sérénité apparente qu'il montrait aux autres était carrément mort de trouille à l'intérieur de lui. Car lui ses vœux, il les avait comment dire oublier dans un coin bien profond de sa tête, c'est pourquoi quand il avait entendu le mot vœu, il avait fait les gros yeux. Ben sur, merci Merlin, cela était passé inaperçu. Il se fit aussi promettre mentalement de tuer Ron, qui lui avait juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'échange de vœu chez les sorciers. Apparemment soit il était aussi inculte que lui sur les mariages sorciers, soit il c'était moqué de lui dans le but de se venger, mais ce venger de quoi? Et vu la tête de Ron ce n'était sûrement pas la première réponse.

De tout façon, maintenant il devait se lancer. Dommage pour lui, il ne savait vraiment pas faire de déclaration d'amour comme le prouver ses demandes envers Ginny.

"Heu..." fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

Bien sur le faite, déjà, qu'il est mit du temps à ouvrir la bouche pour soi-disant énoncer ses vœux fut bizarre mais la surprise et l'horreur couvrirent tout les visages de l'assemblée devant sa mirifique phrase.

A ce moment, Harry était dans un état proche de la panique, il ancra alors ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny et y vit le même regard flamboyant que le jour ou il l'a embrassé pour la première fois. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire et sans se soucier des personnes présentes, Harry l'embrassa.

Parce que quelques fois les mots sont superflus et les gestes disent souvent beaucoup plus que milles mots.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur séance bisou, Harry le va la tte vers le mage de cérémonie pour qu'il puisse continuer le mariage. Ce qu'il fit, ensuite le fit sourire, le mage affiché un air hébété, comme d'ailleurs a peu près toutes les personnes de l'assemblée sauf les jumeaux et Hermione qui affichaient un grand sourire, sans compté Ginny qui elle souriait tellement qu'elle aurait sans problème décrochait le 1er prix pour le plus beau sourire de l'année.

Après un certain temps, chacun reprit ses esprits et le mage put continuer la cérémonie.

"Bon, ou en étais-je... Ah! Oui. Passons maintenant à l'échange des alliances"

Ron s'avança devant les jeunes futur mariés et tendit les alliances posé sur un cousin rouge bordé de blanc.

"Mr Potter, prenez l'alliance et répétez après moi."

D'une main, Harry prit l'alliance, elle était en argent finement ciselé avec de petit motifs dessus, et de son autre main prit celle de sa future femme.

"Moi, Harry James Potter prend pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Moi, Harry James Potter prend pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley." Répéta Harry

"Jure de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer et de la protéger dans la joie ou la peine, la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare."

"Jure de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer et de la protéger dans la joie ou la peine, la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare."

Il fit alors passez l'alliance à l'annuaire qui alla rejoindre la bague de fiançailles présente. Il eut alors une chose magique, les deux bagues se rejoignirent pour n'en formé plus qu'une. Une magnifique bague ornait maintenant le doigt de Ginny, une bague en argent, ciselé avec des motif entouré de diamant et au centre une émeraude.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ginny de prendre l'alliance de Harry, la même que la sienne et de répéter les paroles du mage.

"Moi Ginevra Molly Weasley prend pour époux Harry James Potter."

"Moi Ginevra Molly Weasley prend pour époux Harry James Potter."

"Jure de l'aimer, de le chérir, de l'honorer et de le protéger dans la joie ou la peine, la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare."

"Jure de l'aimer, de le chérir, de l'honorer et de le protéger dans la joie ou la peine, la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare."

Le mage leur fit un grand sourire et déclara:

"Je vous déclare mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser le mariée." fit-il en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et recommença l'exploit fit précédemment. Après ce baiser passionné, on entendit quelque sanglots de la part de Mrs Weasley vite accompagné par d'autre personnes émus aux larmes.

Les deux époux levèrent ensuite leurs baguette et lancèrent dans un sort combiné des étincelles blanches, signe de mariage.

Tout en recevant des félicitations, des vive les mariées, des accolades, des bises et autres, ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale pour se rendre vers le banquet car mine de rien cela avait car même durai près de 2h30 et certains commençait à avoir faim.

_à suivre..._

_Voilà il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres à mettre mais je ne sais hélas pas du tout quand je l'ai mettrait. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour la période d'attente qui va suivre._

_En tout cas le prochain chapitre sera celui des révélations sur... non je ne vais pas vous le dire sinon il n'y aura plus aucune surprise. _

_Sinon, bonne fin de vacance à tous._

_Et laissez des reviews._

_Emnalye._


	6. Farces made in Weasley

_Pardon, pardon du retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé surtout que je viens de passer le bac blanc et je dois maintenant me préparer au vrai bac. Sinon voici enfin la suite apprécié-là car la suite et fin ne viendra sûrement qu'au prochaine vacances scolaire._

_Donc voilà régalez-vous. _

Précision: Les persos ainsi que le monde des sorciers appartient a notre cher JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7. Cette fic ce situe 1 an après la bataille finale.

_Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Continuez cela me fait chaud au cœur et m'encourage._

Chapitre 6: Farces made in Weasley

Ils avaient largement fait honneur au banquet préparé par Mrs Weasley et venaient juste de terminer la magnifique pièce montée, un gâteau fourré au chocolat avec un glaçage autour. Les discussion avaient repris alors avec plus de vigueur, chacun plongé avec son voisin de table discutant allégrement du mariage ou autre.

Harry lui parlementait avec Bill, qui se faisait un plaisir de débattre de tout les bon côté de mariage et de la vie à deux. Mais Harry lui essayait d'échapper à tout prix à cette discussion surtout lorsqu'il perçut les mots "chambre", "lune de miel, nuit de noce", "avec Fleur", "plusieurs fois dans la nuit", lui mirent une image mentale qu'il essaya vainement d'enlever.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi Bill lui parlait de sa vie plus que privé et décida alors de regarder Bill en face malgré les paroles prononcées. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que juste à côté d'eux Fred et George riaient à gorge déployé en les regardant, il vit alors que Bill avait un regard vitreux en continuant de déblatérait sa vie sexuelle.

-"Que lui avait-vous fait?" Demanda Harry en désignant Bill.

-"C'est un de nos produits qui fait malheur en ce moment. Répondit George.

-"Tu vois ceci." Dit Fred en montrant à Harry quelques pastilles rouge dans sa main.

Harry hocha la tête.

-"Eh ben c'est une pastille Croit-tout, notre meilleure invention"

-"Et cela fait quoi exactement?"

-"Comme son nom l'indique quiconque avale une de ces pastille croira être n'importe quoi et ce pendant 1heure. Ils peuvent ainsi déballer certaines partie imaginaire de leurs vie ou être un animal ou autre et cela change toute les dix minutes" annoncèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

-"Tiens d'ailleurs regarde Bill"

Ce que fit Harry et il se mordit très fort les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet Bill avait arrêté son discours pour se mettre à quatre pattes et allait frotter les jambes des invités ou les arbres tout en ronronnant. Bref, en clair il se prenait pour un chat.

-"Et encore ce n'est rien comparé aux journalistes qu'on a piégeaient."

-"Tout à fait, avec ce qu'ils ont avalés, ils en ont pour des heures."

-"Et la dernière fois qu'on les a vus, certains couraient le marathon, d'autres essayaient de voler, plusieurs danser ou chanter, bref une joyeuse cacophonie."

Accompagnant le geste à la parole il sortit une petite boule de cristal, une de leur meilleure invention, surtout pour les parents. Cette invention était un peu du même principe que les gallions utilisaient pour l'AD, elle permettait en plus de voir par la boule l'image renvoyait par l'autre ou celles qui lui sont associés.

C'est ainsi qu'on voyait sur le cristal des jumeaux plusieurs personnes. Harry vit ainsi bien d'étrange spectacle comme une personne faire de la danse classique, d'autre couraient en rond autour d'un arbre ou se prenant pour des animaux. mais le pire de tout fut quand il reconnut une journaliste qu'il connaissait bien même trop bien.

C'était Rita Skeeter.

Elle était dans une de ces robe rose foncé qui lui rappelait la 1er fois où il l'a vit à sa quatrième année.

Il essaya de savoir ce qu'elle croyait être, cela ne fut d'ailleurs pas chose facile mais il entendit une chanson qui le fit rire franchement malgré qu'il ne percevait que certains bout.

-"Je ne suis pas nymphomane

on me blâme, on me blâme,

je ne suis pas travestit

sa me nuit, sa me nuit

je ne suis pas masochiste

sa existe, sa existe

... dans les lits de St germain

c'est divin, c'est divin

... et je me donne avec joie..." Chanta Rita.

Cette franche rigolade fut hélas vite terminé vu que Mrs Weasley, ayant remarqué l'étrange comportement de son fils aîné, c'était précipité sur les jumeaux pour remédier à son état. Les jumeaux n'eurent que le temps de prendre leurs jambe à leur cou pour éviter les réprimandes de leur mère.

Harry lui se remettait de ses émotion tranquillement tout en parcourant la salle des yeux, il vit Ginny dans un coin discutant avec Hermione, il voulut aller dans leur direction lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait parler à Ron. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit pour les vœux lors de la cérémonie. Mais il ne le vit nulle part.

Il alla alors en direction de Hermione pour lui demandait si elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'est en arrivant devant les deux femmes qu'il entendit une voix.

Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais une voix qui venait de l'endroit où était installé les musiciens, musiciens qui avait d'ailleurs arrêter de jouer.

-" Hum! Hum! Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je tenais à faire un discours en l'honneur de nos deux heureux mariés. Je pense que tout le monde ici me connaît mais je vais qu'à même me présenter. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley et je suis l'un des frères de la mariée et le meilleur ami du marié.

Si je tiens à faire un discours c'est surtout à cause d'une chose survenu chez les parents de ma fiancée auquel était présent les deux mariés." Déclara Ron.

Ron regarda dans la direction ou se trouvait Harry et Ginny qui souriaient à pleine dent de se souvenir. Maintenant Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron ne lui avait rien dit, il se vengeait.

_à suivre..._

_La suite se sera le souvenir de cette évocation avec la fin du mariage._

_Néanmoins j'ai besoin de votre aide la fin du mariage est très clair dans mon esprit cependant je n'ai aucune idée pour le souvenir avec les parents d'Hermione._

_C'est pourquoi j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez vos idées qui aurait encouragez Ron à ce venger de Ron et de Ginny._

_Merci d'avance pour votre aide ainsi que pour lire ma fic._

_Sinon, bonne vacance à tous._

_Et laissez des reviews._

_Emnalye._

_La partie de ces paroles sont dans la chanson La Parisienne de Marie-Paule Belle._


	7. La déclaration de rupture

_Je suis désolé vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente surtout que je n'est pas vraiment d'excuse. Enfin l'important c'est que je l'ai enfin publié.  
__Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, donc j'espère que vous me pardonner._

_Maintenant place au chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La déclaration de rupture**

_Pour toute personne, le 1 mars était un jour comme les autres mais nous ne parlons pas de tout le monde ! En effet pour un sorcier ce jour était un jour spécial, non pas parce que c'était son anniversaire mais parce qu'il était fiancé à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'ils allaient l'annoncer à leur parent respectif_.

Cependant le plus important pour lui était surtout qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois ses futurs beaux-parents depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec leur fille. Vous allez surement vous dire « mais pourquoi ? Il ne les a jamais vu les parents de sa petite-amie ? » Mais quand on s'appelle Ron Weasley et qu'on est un sorcier on ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Enfin c'est-ce que pensé Ginny approuver par Harry.

Ginny avait depuis toujours associé un ou plusieurs adjectifs a chacun de ses frères. Ainsi Bill représentait l'exotisme, Charlie, l'aventure avec ses dangers et blessures, le sérieux et l'obéissance étaient les parfaits qualificatifs de Percy ce qui était le contraire pour les jumeaux dont les mots d'ordres était la désobéissance et l'amusement. Pour Ron, Ginny l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de vorace et de paresseux lorsqu'elle était enfant, puis plus elle grandissait plus sa perception changeait surtout lorsqu'il entra à Poudlard, elle le défini alors comme une personne courageuse et vorace ! Mais aujourd'hui elle pouvait ajouter trouillard dans sa liste. Et ma foi elle avait bien raison.

Ron avait invité les parents d'Hermione à son anniversaire pour leur apprendre ainsi qu'à ses parent qu'ils étaient fiancés. Hermione aurait préféré qu'ils aillent chez elle mais Ron avait insisté et elle avait cédé. Ah l'amour ! Ms et Mrs Granger avait quant à eux été surpris de l'invitation mais avait accepté sous l'insistance de leur fille.

Ce souvenir commence donc au milieu de l'après-midi dans le salon du Terrier où s'entassait 6 personnes. Les 4 adultes se faisaient face et buvaient leur thé tandis que 2 jeunes adultes les regardaient parler en se demandant s'ils arriveraient à annoncer la nouvelle à leur famille avant que tout la famille du rouquin ne débarquent. Tandis qu'en haut de l'escalier se tenait Harry et Ginny qui espionner tout ce beau monde.

« Mais qu'ils sont lents ! sa fait bien plusieurs heures qu'on poireaute.» dit Ginny.

« D'ailleurs cela m'étonne j'aurais cru qu'ils auraient annoncer la nouvelle au déjeuner, » acquiesça Harry.

« Si au moins ils avait fait comme nous sa aurait été plus simple. » (voir chapitre 4)

« Exact ! Mais on aurait pas pu les espionner, » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement complice et amoureux.

« On devrait peut-être les aider ? »

« Les aider ? Tu veux qu'on débarque dans le salon en criant haut et fort que mes deux meilleurs amis se sont fiancé puis repartir très vite pour aller à l'endroit où l'on devrait normalement se trouver. »

« Avoue que c'est car même mieux de les espionner que d'entendre Tonks nous donnait des conseils pour la préparation du mariage. »

« C'est sur mais que veux-tu faire pour les aider alors ? » demanda Harry.

« On a qu'à aller dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux voir ce qui pourrait nous être utile puis on avisera. »

Hélas, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui puissent vraiment les aider. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent ce fut un ancien service de thé remplit d'une substance gluante, qu'ils décidèrent de ne pas utiliser d'un commun accord, et des biscuits qui n'avait pas l'air suspect mais dont aucun ne voulut goûter.

« Cela ne nous aidera en rien. Retournons les espionner avec un peu de chance ils l'auront peut-être dit, » s'exclama Harry.

« Attend j'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas les biscuits sur eux ainsi on pourra rigoler même s'ils ne disent rien. »

« C'est une bonne idée, mais nous ne sommes pas sur que c'est biscuits est quelque chose d'anormal. »

« Vu que cela se trouve dans la chambre des jumeaux, je ne m'inquiète pas trop là-dessus. »

Un plan fut alors élaboré. Harry munit de sa cape d'invisibilité devait échanger les biscuits de Mrs Weasley posé sur la table du salon contre ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ginny, elle, devait faire en sorte d'attirer tout ce beau monde à regarder ailleurs pour faciliter l'échange des biscuits sans que Harry soit vu. Cette partie du plan fonctionna à merveille et c'est un Harry tout content qui vint se réinstaller sur les marches des escaliers à côté de Ginny.

Vint alors la phase la plus difficile pour nos deux tourtereaux, la phase d'attente. Il attendirent longtemps, très longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils pensèrent que ces biscuits étaient tout ce qui y avait de plus normal. Aussi furent-ils très soulagés lorsque les effets du biscuits commencèrent à agir.

Ron était nerveux et quand il était nerveux, il mangeait ! Bon ok il mangeait même quand il ne l'était pas mais on va faire comme si. Donc Ron avait faim et lorsqu'il avait vu le plat de biscuit il en avait mangé un puis deux puis trois enfin bref jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus de ce faite il avait mangé à lui tout seul tout les fameux biscuits des jumeaux. Le pauvre pour une fois il aurait du écouter Hermione et arrêter de manger.

« Oh mais il commence à se faire tard, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Arthur, Molly se fut un plaisir de vous revoir, » dit Mrs Granger.

« Papa ! Maman ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant voyons, » s'exclama Hermione.

« Pourquoi donc Hermione ? » répondit Mrs Granger.

« Parce que… » elle jeta un regard à Ron lui demandant de l'aider ce qu'il fit.

« Cela est fort simple Ms et Mrs Granger, votre fille et moi avons décidés de nous séparé, » dit Ron.

« Quoi ! » crièrent toutes les autres personnes.

« En effet je voulais tout vous révéler aujourd'hui et c'est-ce que je vais faire donc ne m'interrompait plus. Ms et Mrs Granger je déteste votre fille et c'est pourquoi j'ai rompu avec elle. Il vous faut savoir que mes intentions à son égard ne sont que plus charitable, je ne souhaite après tout que son bonheur et j'ai l'intime conviction que je suis l'homme qui ne fera jamais son bonheur et elle ne fera jamais le mien. Après tout nous sommes totalement différent l'un de l'autre et c'est avec certitude que je pense que cela ne marchera jamais entre nous. L'avoir à mes côté durant le restant de ma vie est la plus désastreuse chose qu'il puisse m'arriver, la simple idée de la désigner comme ma femme me répugne et la savoir qu'un jour elle portera nos enfants me fait vomir. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous votre bénédiction pour cette rupture, » déclama Ron.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, Ron se dit que c'était la meilleure déclaration d'amour du monde entier, c'est pourquoi il s'attendit à voir des visages resplendissant de joie et d'amour. Cruel désillusion sur les visages il ne vit que de l'étonnement de la colère et de la tristesse.

Hermione fut la première à ce remettre de se discours et avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, elle se leva et gifla de toute ces forces Ron avant de partir en courant du Terrier pour pouvoir éponger son chagrin. De ce faite, elle ne vit pas ce qu'il suivit.  
En effet, toujours cachaient dans leur escalier, Ginny et Harry bien qu'ayant essayé de se retenir de rire, ils avaient craqué et riaient donc comme des hyènes et c'est cela qu'entendit les cinq personnes au salon. Ms Granger qui était prêt à mettre un coup de poing à Ron s'arrêta alors et regarda comme les quatre autre personnes les escaliers d'où venait les rires.

_Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui comprit la première qui faisait ce bruit et pourquoi. Elle devint alors toute rouge et cria en direction des escaliers._

_« GINEVRA WEASLEY ! HARRY POTTER ! »_

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry n'avait rien n'entendu du discours de Ron mais à voir le visage des invités cela avait du être un discours assez honteux pour lui et pour Ginny. Et malgré tout ce qu'il était en train d'endurer du a la vengeance de Ron, Harry ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là et à voir Ginny, elle non plus.

Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione leur en avait voulus pendant un bon moment, en faite jusqu'à qu'ils réparent leur bêtises, ils avaient donc dus s'excuser auprès de Ms et Mrs Granger, ainsi qu'à Ms et Mrs Weasley et enfin faire en sorte qu'Hermione pardonne à Ron toutes ses paroles et son comportement et qu'elle se remette avec lui, ce qui c'était avéré plus difficile de qu'ils avaient prévus mais ils y étaient arrivés.

Une douce musique commença à résonner dans l'air signifiant ainsi le début de la soirée dansante. Tradition oblige ce furent Harry et Ginny qui ouvrirent le bal. Ils dansèrent ensemble ou avec d'autres invités pendant un bon moment lorsque Harry demanda à Ginny.

« Sa serait bien que tu fasse le lancer du bouquet maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme sa on pourrait partir faire autre chose, » répondit Harry avec un regard suggestif.

« Vu sous cette angle, je ferais mieux de m'exécuter. »

Elle se tourna vers l'assistance et commença à crier:

« Que celle qui sont célibataire se préparent. Je vais lancer le bouquet. »

Sur ses mots elle se retourna et jeta son bouquet par-dessus elle. D'après le grabuge qu'elle entendait le bouquet avait atterrir sur une personne spéciale et elle n'avait pas tout-à fait tort. Elle avait jetée son bouquet un peu trop fort total il avait dépasser le groupe des filles célibataires pour aller vers le groupe des déjà pris et des garçons, de ce faite c'est un Charlie totalement incrédule qui le rattrapa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte grâce à ses anciens réflexes d'attrapeur.

« Dit donc Charlie, tu aurais pu nous le dire car même ! » s'exclama George.

« Oui, tu peux tout nous dire tu sais nous sommes frères après tout. Pardon on voulait dire… » continua Fred.

« Frères et sœur » dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix en souriant.

Ils ne reçurent pour toute réponse que le bouquet de la mariée en pleine tête.

Du côté de nos mariés, ces deux là avaient profités de cette distraction pour s'éclipser vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservés pour la nuit.

Tout ce que nous diront là-dessus c'est que Fred se trompa, Ginny ne porta pas un joli déshabillé mais sa bague, seul chose qu'elle garda sur elle de toute la nuit et pour toute sa vie.

FIN.

* * *

Eh oui c'est la fin, enfin j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.  
Sinon pour ceux n'ayant pas compris la blague dont à fait l'objet Ron voici la réponse: il à été victime d'un sort qui remplacé tout mot d'amour par son inverse donc en haine.  
En petit plus je vous met la vraie déclaration de Ron, celle qu'il croit avoir faite.

_En effet je voulais tout vous révéler aujourd'hui et c'est-ce que je vais faire donc ne m'interrompait plus. Ms et Mrs Granger j'aime votre fille et c'est pourquoi je me suis fiancé avec elle. Il vous faut savoir que mes intentions à son égard ne sont que plus charitable, je ne souhaite après tout que son bonheur et j'ai l'intime conviction que je suis l'homme qui fera son bonheur comme elle fera le mien. Certes nous sommes totalement différent l'un de l'autre mais c'est avec certitude que je pense que cela marchera entre nous. L'avoir à mes côté durant le restant de ma vie est la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il puisse m'arriver, la simple idée de la désigner comme ma femme me réjoui et la savoir qu'un jour elle portera nos enfants me comble. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous votre bénédiction pour ce mariage._

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, bisous à tous.


End file.
